Almost every building has windows and almost every building has windows which may be opened to ventilate the interior. Almost every ventable window also has a screen designed to keep insects and other pests from entering the interior of the building. Basic window design should accommodate an efficient method for directing water out of the window frame during a storm.
When a storm event or heavy rain occurs, water may penetrate the screen and wash down the glass into the window track. A facility should be provided in the track to prevent the water from backing up into the sill and into the interior of the building. While designs vary for meeting such needs, such designs generally end up providing an open hole into the interior of the building. The size of the hole and the design of how water is removed from the window track vary widely. For example, many windows manufactured today have so-called “weep” holes that are approximately ¼ inch high by two inches long.
FIG. 2 illustrates a common household sliding window with weep holes 11 provided at the bottom of the window track 12. The window sash (not shown) has been opened by sliding it out of view of FIG. 2. Note that although discussed here as a sliding window, the apparatus of the present invention may also be used with single and double-hung windows, casement windows, and other window types where weep holes 11 or the like may be present.
Window sill 13 is located at the bottom of the window while the vertical wall 7 surface is also illustrated. Window frames 6 include recesses to allow the window sash (not shown) to slide in a track 12 at the bottom edge of a sliding window. For single or double hung windows this track may also be present. Vertical track 8 securely holds the window when closed. Window screen 9 is illustrated as a tight mesh and may be held in place by the window screen frame 10.
Window weep hole 11 is illustrated and is not obstructed by the screen frame. There may be more than one weep hole per window. Weep hole designs vary and this illustration is intended to be an example of one such window manufacturer design. The present invention may be applied to other window designs having differently shaped weep holes without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. While such weep holes may efficiently drain water from the window track, they also provide a path of migration for intrusive insects and other pests.
Preventing insects and other pests from entering the interior of a building is a substantial business. Millions of dollars are spent every year in insect and pest eradication. Insects in particular can carry various diseases, some of which can be life threatening for individuals that have weakened immune systems. Diseases such as West Nile Virus, for example, can be readily spread by the Asian Tiger Mosquito. Termites and other boring insects can cause thousands of dollars of damage to a building in a short period of time.
Insect intrusion can also lead to the unsightly display of dead insect bodies strewn about window sills and in light fixtures. Light fixtures in particular are difficult to clean, especially if they are mounted high above one's head.
In recent years there has also been heightened awareness of toxic mold. Poorly ventilated buildings often nurture such mold conditions. More people are heeding warnings about mold and choosing to ventilate their homes and businesses by opening windows more often.
However, when leaving windows open for long period of time, insects and the like may migrate into a home though the weep holes provided in the window frame for water drainage. Insects may even be able to pass by weep holes provided with hinged covers, flaps, or the like designed to prevent insect intrusion. Covering or plugging the weep holes (e.g. with duct tape, caulk, or the like) is not a viable option, as the window channel will tend to fill with water and possibly leak into the house, causing water damage.
Thus, it remains a requirement in the art to provide a means for preventing insect intrusion though weep holes or the like while still allowing water to drain from the weep holes.